Coquette Classic
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Phobos VT Stinger (2D Universe) Stinger Z29 |dashtype = Dukes |inttxd = Dominator |roadspawn = No (Original version) Yes (Enhanced version, pre-modified) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = |modelname = coquette2 |handlingname = COQUETTE2 |textlabelname = COQUETTE2 |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Coquette BlackFin |gensucced = Coquette }} The Invetero Coquette Classic is a sports car and a classic predecessor of the original Coquette, added to Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the San Andreas Flight School Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car bears a strong resemblance to that of the , with minor front end influences from the (albeit with inset units instead of pop-up headlights). The vehicle comes in two models: a hardtop coupe and a topless roadster. The split windows on the rear hatch of the hardtop variant is a homage to the 1963 Corvette Stingray, which famously featured a "split" in-between the windows instead of the more common bubble hatch. Current Design Gallery Hardtop= |-| Topless= Performance Grand Theft Auto V The Coquette Classic, just like the modern Coquette, has good top speed and acceleration, thanks to its large V8 engine. However, as the description from Legendary Motorsport implies, handling is poor. Understeer is a problem, and at times the car easily loses traction. When cornering at moderate to high speeds, the back end will almost invariably step out into to a slide. In skilled hands, this can be used to great effect. The vehicle's durability is quite good, possibly owing to its steel body panels and sturdy construction. Crash deformation is good, and the wheels are difficult to jam. GTA V Overview V8 w/ 4 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburettors / 8 Throttle Bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *These modifications are only available if the No Roof modification has not been purchased. Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' CoquetteClassic-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version. CoquetteClassicTopless-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Topless on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version. ClassicCar-GTAO-FSUpdateTrailer.png|The Coquette Classic as seen in the update trailer. CoquetteClassicTopless-GTAV-front.png|Topless variant. (rear quarter view) Michael&CoquetteC-GTAV-Screenshot.jpg|Michael with the Coquette Classic in the PlayStation 4 version of the game. CoquetteClassicCustomized-GTAVPC-Front.png|An NPC-modified Coquette Classic in enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) CoquetteClassicCustomized2-GTAVPC-Front.png|Another NPC-modified Coquette Classic in enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) CoquetteClassic(Hardtop)-GTAV-RSC.png|The Coquette Classic (Hardtop) on Rockstar Games Social Club. CoquetteClassic(Topless)-GTAV-RSC.png|The Coquette Classic (Topless) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Available in the protagonists' garages after downloading the The San Andreas Flight School Update. ;Enhanced version *Both variants are available from Legendary Motorsport for $395,000. *Seen driving around Vinewood Hills. *Will often spawn at LSIA near Devin Weston Jet Charter, usually spawns Gold Plated or otherwise heavily modified. *Can rarely be seen outside any Los Santos Customs, often pre-modified. *Will rarely spawn in the parking lot of the Galileo Observatory, often pre-modified. *Will rarely spawn in the parking lot of the main entrance of Fort Zancudo, usually modified and blue. *Can be rarely seen in traffic around Rockford Hills, Vinewood Hills or Vinewood Boulevard especially (hardtop version). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available from Legendary Motorsport in two variants: hardtop and roadster (both $665,000). Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Coquette Classic are Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio and Radio Mirror Park. *The car's inclusion in the San Andreas Flight School Update is presumably based on the use of a Corvette C2 Stingray (on which it is based) in the movie Con Air. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *It is one of the most durable cars in terms of crash deformity (next to the Roosevelt) out of the Sports Classics as well as most other cars in GTA V. *Despite the fact that the rear fascia only features red taillights, two white lights are seen over the inner lights when reversing. *The player is unable to hire a prostitute while driving this car, most likely due to its small interior. However, in the update trailer, there is one scene where a prostitute is inside a Roadster variant and about to perform a blowjob on the player character. *As of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update, it is possible to add/remove the Coquette Classic's roof in Los Santos Customs, regardless of which variant the player originally purchased. The price for both versions are now the same ($665,000). *Due to a minor glitch, the hood of the Coquette Classic will instantly pop open via the interaction menu instead of "smoothly" opening. **Because of this glitch, using a clip in the Rockstar Editor that includes a Coquette Classic with its hood open or damaged will cause the game to crash. See Also *Coquette - successor appearing in two generations. *Coquette BlackFin - predecessor added in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update. Navigation }} de:Coquette Classic (V) pl:Coquette Classic es:Coquette Clásico fr:Coquette classique pt:Coquette Clássico Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Invetero Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class